Uma Nova Moradora
by misteryu
Summary: Só vai saber, se ler...ou se alguém te contar neh?
1. A Chegada

Nossa história não começa numa terra onde tiranossauros-rex reinam e pterodáctils voam livremente sobre nossas cabeças, e sim, no nosso mundo, no nosso continente, no nosso país, na região Nordeste, no estado de Pernambuco e...Na casa DELA...

-Ah, mãe deeeeeeiixxaaaa, vai por favor não custa nada...

-Claro que custa #$&#$&! R$20,00 é nada pra você?

- Ah mãe você entendeu...Tudo que estou te pedindo, é que me deixe passar as férias no acampamento da escola, pense pelo lado bom, você se verá livre de mim por 1 mês inteirinho!

- Hmmm, já arrumou seu quarto?

-Jah!

-Passou nas provas?

-Passei.

-Como anda a escola?

-Bem...

-Hmmm...ok...eu deixo

-Yes! Valew mamãezinha querida, linda do meu coração ;D!

-Tah, tah, agora me deixe sozinha que eu quero assistir a novela...

-Você que manda!

----(chegou-se o dia do taum esperado acampamento)-----

-Caramba! Nem acredito que to aqui com vocês! (referindo-se à Humberto e Thialy, seus melhores amigos)

-Nossa, eu que não acredito que sua mãe deixou você vir, desde a 1ª serie que você pede e ela não deixa!

-Bom, isso é o de menos, o importante eh que ela deixou e pretendo aproveitar ao máximo!

-----

Era um local fabuloso, se localizava em cima de uma montanha, que à esquerda havia outra montanha e entre elas um rio, à direita era um ladeira íngrime e por trás tinha uma trilha que levava ao lago. Tudo havia ocorrido bem, trilhas, passeios a cavalo, banhos de piscina e etc; até o dia em que resolveram ir numa tirolesa que se localizava à esquerda do acampamento, e que levava de uma montanha à outra. Humberto foi o primeiro, passou sem maiores temores, Thialy foi logo após gritando mas chegou ao outro lado numa boa.Nunca havia ocorrido nada de mal naquela tirolesa, já que era retirada todos os dias para que as condições climáticas não danificassem a corda...Será? Para tudo há uma primeira vez, o novo monitor que cuidava da tirolesa, havia tido preguiça de tira-la na noite anterior, e sem que ele soubesse, causou sérios danos ao material. Com a ida de tanta gente somado ao desgaste extra que fora provocado, a corda estava praticamente corroída no meio (bem no meio, o que dificulta a visão). Bom, agora era a vez de #$&#$& que sempre gostara de uma boa adrenalina, se jogou para frente para dar mais impulso, e, como eh de se esperar, a corda não agüentou, torou, jogando para baixo, mas #$&#$& conseguiu se segurar a tempo na corda e nela ficou pendurada.

Todos desesperados olhavam a cena sem poder fazer nada enquanto gritava loucamente por socorro. Milhões de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento, não queria morrer, será que teria forças para continuar se segurando? Até quando? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sentido de que suas mãos estavam começando a suar; a enfraquecer, e ninguém podia ajuda-la ela sabia disso, todos continuavam olhando, tentando em vão puxar a corda de ferro, chamaram o corpo de bombeiros e...Como seria bom dizer a vocês que eles chegaram a tempo de salva-la e tudo ficou bem...Mas ai...Não teríamos estória...O que na verdade aconteceu foi que ela não agüentou, caiu gritando agoniadamente por uma ajuda...

Todos a viram cair ateh se perder na distancia que havia entre onde estavam e até o fundo o rio...porém...ninguém ouviu um Tchibum, e após 2 meses de proucura, nunca ninguém achou o corpo...

O que ninguém sabe é que entre o espaço entre o cume das duas montanhas e o rio, há um portal, e enquanto gritava agoniadamente, #$&#$& ainda pôde vê-lo, e sem que pudesse ao menos pensar, o atravessou, mas mesmo assim continuou caindo, conseguiu ver apenas a grama da qual caiu em cima desmaiada...

Abrindo levemente os olhos, ainda com dores pelo corpo e na cabeça por causa da queda, olhou ao seu redor, Onde estava? Aquilo não era o acampamento.

Com dores e com fome, decidiu andar, pra ver se encontrava uma saída daquele lugar horrível e daquele dia horrível, mas o que encontrou foi um...

Raptor?

----

Galera, me desculpem tah terrível a fic mas vou tentar melhora-la com o tempo, calma neh? Minha primeira fic...Ah! E não, vocês não se enganaram, #$&#$& não eh um erro, eh o nome da personagem, eh por que a idéia eh o seguinte, ou vocês me dão vários nome e depois agente faz uma seleção, ou, continuo usando esse (que eh meu nome, quer dizer, o numero de letras que ele tem) e vou dando varias pistas pela fic pra vocês descobrirem qual o nome da personagem (meu verdadeiro nome), bem...vocês decidem...


	2. A Primeira Vista

Rafinha – valeu pelo apoio, sei que eu preciso desenvolver mais, espero ir desenvolvendo melhor o modo como escrevo ao longo da fic, valew.

Kyriah – que bom que gostou, e realmente que férias vão ser essas ne? Qual fã do mundo perdido não sonho em dar pelo menos uma passadinha por lá? E como você pediu, vou dar uma lista de nomes pra personagem ;)

ENQUETE!

Qual você acha que deve ser o nome da personagem?

1 - Agnes

2- Bianca

3 – Mayara

4 – Hellen

5 – Wilma

6 – esses nomes são horríveis eu prefiro

VOTE!

Abrindo levemente os olhos, ainda com dores pelo corpo e na cabeça por causa da queda, olhou ao seu redor, Onde estava? Aquilo não era o acampamento.

Com dores e com fome, decidiu andar, pra ver se encontrava uma saída daquele lugar horrível e daquele dia horrível, mas o que encontrou foi um...

Raptor?

Ela ficou paralisada, sem saber o que fazer, olhando intensamente pro ser que estava avançando ameaçadoramente em sua direção.

"Como assim...um dinossauro? Não, só pode ser um sonho, é, é isso, um sonho, um sonho...horrível. E quando eu acordar nada disso terá acontecido e..."

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando mais dois raptos apareceram e começaram a avançar cada vez mais em sua direção. Ela tinha que se mexer, ela sabia disso, tinha de correr, sair dali o mais rápido possível, se salvar. Mas por mais que tentasse suas pernas não obedeciam aos seus comandos, estava paralisada de medo. Não sabia o que fazer essa sensação nunca lhe havia ocorrido antes, sempre tinha uma idéia certa para cada tipo de situação, mas essa lhe era tão nova e tão...diferente.A cada segundo eles avançavam cada vez mais e o seu medo se intensificava.

Quando um deles saltou em cima de #$#$ derrubando-a no chão, ela acordou, e então de um segundo pro outro tudo lhe pareceu claro e todas as idéias de que aquilo era só um sonho haviam desaparecido de sua mente, e então só uma coisa passou por sua cabeça.

Usando toda sua força se levantou empurrando um pouco o raptor que estava em cima de si, e correu na direção oposta mais rápido do que já havia corrido em toda a sua vida, mas, por mais que corresse não conseguia pegar uma distancia ao menos razoável dos raptors que a perseguiam que agora já eram cinco.

Uma dor pontiaguda começava a crescer em seu abdômen. Parecia que estava correndo a horas, já não estava mais conseguindo manter o ritmo, nem sequer estava conseguindo correr direito. Foi então que uma idéia óbvia lhe veio a mente, era só subir numa árvore da qual os raptors não a alcançasse; a idéia era tão óbvia que a irritou; por que não havia pensado nisso antes?

Mas às vezes o que parece óbvio e simples nem sempre dá certo.

Quando encontrou a árvore "perfeita" , deu um salto e se agarrou em um dos galhos, e a partir dele se acomodou na árvore de modo pouco confortável mas pelo menos dava para relaxar e recuperar um pouco de energia, enquanto os raptors famintos se debatiam e saltavam para tentar alcança-la.

Mas aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia de sorte, o galho estava seco e não suportou mais que quatro minutos o peso de #$&#$&, que caiu desajeitadamente no chão após o galho ter se partido, na queda devia ter quebrado o pé esquerdo que doía fortemente. Quando o galho caiu os raptors se afastaram um pouco mas avançaram logo em seguida.

#$#$ fechou os olhos esperando o pior quando ouviu um estampido que a fez instintivamente abri-los novamente ainda tendo tempo para ver o raptor mais próximo dela cair morto no chão, ainda vinham quatro em sua direção e ela não conseguia se levantar, a dor dos ossos quebrados estava cada vez maior e sua vista começou a ficar embaçada, sentiu-se fraca, estava exausta, com medo, e ainda aquela dor maldita. Ainda com a vista embaçada conseguiu ver quem havia provocado o estampido.

Um homem forte, de ar nobre, usava roupas meio antigas, mas era muito bonito, seu chapéu juntamente com o rifle que ele estava segurando habilidosamente e que estava apontado em direção aos raptor lhe davam um ar de caçador. Um pouco mais à sua frente estava uma mulher, lhe parecia um pouco mais jovem que ele, assim como ele, ela também

tinha um ar de determinação estampado no rosto, tinha uma cabeleira loira e um rosto forte e ao mesmo tempo delicado. Usava menos roupa que o caçador, em sua saia feita de uma espécie de couro continha um cinto de onde ela tirou duas facas; como sapatos usava uma espécie de pano-couro que começava no pé e seguia por toda a extensão da "batata" da perna; na "bota" do pé direito havia outra faca.

Em questão de segundos o caçador deu dois disparos e a loira atirou duas facas, ambos acertaram os quatro raptors, que, assim como o outro, caíram no chão, mortos.

#$#$ já estava perdendo a consciência, a última coisa que viu foi eles se aproximando e se agacharem ao seu lado, a loira lhe perguntou algo que #$#$ não conseguiu compreender, por que, meio segundo depois, perdeu os sentidos.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chegando lá

Rafinha – com certeza, fica bem mais agradável de se ler até, neh? Bom, esse terceiro não ficou assim, muito bom, mas, os moradores aparecem né? Só isso, já é legal...

Nirce- hehehe, eu também pesquisei os nomes pelo que significavam, como assim, na casa da árvore? É algum site? eu sou meio desinformada... Se for, me manda um link, pode ser? Pro e-mail: Creio que ela não vá se apaixonar pelo Roxton, 99.9 das personagens que aparecem na casa se apaixonam por ele (para o desespero de Margarite), só lembro de uma que ficou com o Ned, que foi aquela que era a última da espécie (para a raiva imensa de Verônica)...

Maylayton- o sonho de todo fã, certamente é ir para o mundo perdido, ainda mais ter como compnheiros de casa e de aventuras, nada mais nada menos que os lindos, maravilhosos e famosos, moradores da casa da árvore neh?

Nessa Reinehr- Foi, eu não sabia que tava assim, tendo que logar, só depois que eu, poia, percebi, aí foi que eu mudei. Ah, e quem eu sou não importa...

Cris- Acho que ao fim desse capítulo, o nome da personagem importará sim, afinal, temos que chama-la de alguma coisa neh? Já imaginou: Qual seu nome? –Ah eu me chamo "jogodavelhasímbolodorealporcentagem jogodavelhasímbolodorealporcentagem". ... Estranho... No mínimo, diferente.

- -

- -

- Como ela está? – perguntou o caçador

- Não muito bem, parece que quebrou o pé; precisamos levá-la para a casa da árvore Roxton, ao menos até se recuperar, não sobreviverá nem meio dia aqui desse jeito – afirmou a loira

Com uma maca improvisada, levaram #$#$ para a casa da árvore. Chegando lá, encontraram Margarite e Malone na sala cada um lendo seus respectivos livros. Margarite foi a primeira a se levantar

- Ah! O que é isso? Eu não acredito! Você não aprende nunca John Roxton?Já não basta as péssimas experiências que tivemos com "as outras" que trouxe para cá? E francamente Verônica, você ainda ajuda?

- Olha aqui Margari...

- Não foi idéia do Roxton, Margarite; foi minha. Ela está ferida e pelo jeito não é daqui, não nos fará nenhum mal. Além disso, é quase uma criança.

Nesse instante, Challenger sai de seu laboratório e chega na sala.

- O que havendo?

- Verônica e Roxton trouxeram uma garota para cá Challenger; Margarite acha que é um erro, mas ela está ferida e pelo jeito não é daqui, eu concordo em ajudar, afinal, que mal pode nos fazer? – disse Malone

- Um absurdo!

- Deixe-me vê-la -... - Mas é praticamente uma criança...

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Não vejo por que não a ajudarmos, ao menos até que esteja bem, e possa nos contar o que aconteceu, pelas roupas, com certeza não é do platô nem do tempo que viemos, quero saber como chegou aqui. – disse o cientista – Talvez possa nos ajudar a encontrar a saída do platô...

- Ah...Pensando bem, acho uma ótima idéia ajuda-la, afinal...é quase uma criança...- disse Margarite

- Ora, vejo que já mudou de idéia Margarite! Francamente, é só nisso que pensa? Sair do platô? – interpôs Roxton

- Claro, e no que mais tenho a pensar nesse pedaço de mundo esquecido por Deus! EU Lord Roxton, diferente de outros, penso no futuro. Agora, com licença. – disse indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Challenger, vou coloca-la na cama, é melhor vir comigo, temos que imobilizar o pé, está quebrado- disse Verônica

- Tem razão minha cara.

#$#$ foi colocada numa confortável cama e seu pé foi imobilizado. Recebeu os cuidados necessários, umas 22 horas depois...

Aos poucos #$#$ foi recobrando os sentidos , seu pé já não doía, o lugar onde estava era macio, diferente de onde esteve da última vez que estava acordada e já não mais sentia medo. Pensou se tudo teria sido apenas coisa de sua cabeça, e ela estaria ali, em sua cama, em seu quarto. Mas todas essas idéias desapareceram quando finalmente abriu os olhos e viu que estava num local desconhecido, a primeira coisa que fez por impulso, foi sentar-se rapidamente e olhar ao redor. Que lugar era aquele?

De repente, a porta se abre, e um senhor que trajava uma calça marrom, e um terno meio cinza, com uma arma na cintura e um chapéu na cabeça; entra no quarto; assustada, #$#$ se coloca um pouco mais para trás e só agora percebeu que seu pé estava imobilizado; perguntava-se se quem havia feito isso teria sido a loira e o caçador, ou se teria sido o senhor que se encontrava a sua frente. Mesmo lhe passando pela cabeça que ele poderia seu bom, a idéia de que ele poderia lhe fazer mal não a deixou completamente.

- Ora, vejo que já acordou! – disse Challenger andando em diração a #$#$ - como está?

#$#$ fez uma expressão de dúvida.

- Oh, sinto, eu não me apresentei, eu sou George Challenger, eu e os meus amigos a ajudamos. Talvez se lembre de uma moça loira e um homem com um rifle.

#$#$ deu um sorriso, não que estivesse achando aquilo engraçado, mas porque estava feliz por saber que estava entre boas pessoas. Balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Qual seu nome minha cara?

CONTINUA...


End file.
